New Help
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Rachel’s cousin, Faye is offered a fun, exciting, safe job. Well, so she thinks…at least until the Joker finds out about her.
1. AN and Chapter 1: Background

New Help  
**A/N:** I only own my character, Faye. This is just for fun, not for money! Out of pure boredom, and fascination.

**Blurb:** Rachel's cousin, Faye is offered a fun, exciting, safe job. Well, so she thinks…at least until the Joker finds out about her.

**Author's Chapter:**  
Alright, just so people know; this story is something I have been working on for only about a week. I thought of the idea, and decided to run with it. I thought it sounded, decent, I hope you do too.

Please, **NO** flames! If you don't like it, well I'm sorry. All you have to do is stop reading it, it's that simple. But I do suggest you give it a chance. It may not be all action and excitement right away to you, but give it time!

Reviews would help out a lot! I would love to know, what my readers think of my writing/stories. So please, review. It just takes a minute or so.

Thanks in advance,  
**Darkshadow008!  
**

Chapter 1: Background  
Being a loner, is never really that fun. Everyone has been, at least once in their life. Mostly, when going through hard times…

A young lady, perhaps only eighteen or so, was walking down the streets. Being late at night, not to many people were out. Those that were creeping through the streets; mostly kept to themselves, or in small groups, from two-five.

Probably being the only girl out, the teenager listened to her IPOD. She glanced down at her cell phone, making a low buzzing feeling in her hand.

"Hello?" Not even getting a chance to see who it was, she continued to keep talking. "Uhh, hello?"

"Well, hello dear." A strange voice crept on the phone. "What's a pretty girl, like you, doing out so late? He he!" Hearing his wicked laughter, she began to get nervous. "Out here…all alone."

**CLICK.  
**

**  
**The man's voice was very unusual. He didn't have a deep, dark, or raspy voice. So, she did come to the conclusion, that it couldn't be one of her friends playing a joke. This was too clever! This voice; high pitched, and giggly.

The girl looked down at her phone, and flipped it shut. Thinking to herself, briefly, and then shaking the thought off.

No more than thirty seconds later, the phone vibrated, again. Unknown caller!

Flipping her phone open, yet again, the girl tried the conversation again. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, Faye." It sounded like the last caller. "Rumor has it, that you're a _freak_…like me!"

Faye's eyes widened as she heard the man's voice.

"He he he!" The cackle suddenly stopped, than another **CLICK! **


	2. Chapter 2: Who

Chapter 2: Who  
(Before I start. Sorry the first chapter was so short, and perhaps a little dull. I t will get better, that I promise you.)  
Faye looked at her recent call list, and saw; that both mysterious s callers were, _Unknown callers_.

"No fucking way…" she was in disbelief. Her once joking, laid back self, was scared. But why?

Who was this mysterious caller? What did he want? And why her, why Faye?

"This just doesn't make sense to me!"

Faye yanked on her long, straight, smooth, blonde hair. Putting her shoulder length, layer hair up into a sloppy bun.

Looking up in the dark knight she saw what people called the bat sign…or signal. Something. Giving a small sigh, she looked down at her IPOD. "Almost dead, go figure."

Deciding that she better head home, the teenager's eyes returned to the sky. "Batman." She smiled, and then it faded, as she thought of the walk ahead of her. Home.

Unsure of the time, not wanting to even look at her phone now. It already gave her the creeps. Just knowing that it was early morning. She had a meeting with a family friend, Alfred. She needed her rest.

Only about twenty minutes later, Faye got to her apartment. She shared it with her friend, Myra. But Myra seemed to never be home, with always gallivanting around the country with her family. To be honest, that didn't bother Faye one bit.

The thing that did bother Faye, well minus the events that occurred tonight. Was, her cousin Rachel dating this Harvey guy. Harvey Dent. He was always in the news, that wasn't good at all. Rachel and her cousin didn't want their whole life, being an open book. All other family members; dead, or in other locations across the U.S.

What on Earth did Rachel see in this man? Politics was something that their family used to never wanted to be involved with. But things changed!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting's Soon

Chapter 3: Meeting's Soon  
After a few, rough hours of catching some sleep. Faye's cell phone woke her up…

Quickly, waking up to answer it, making sure it didn't go to voicemail. Looking at the screen for a second, she saw it was Rachel. "Hello." She said, out of breath.

"Out of breath. What were you doing Faye?" Laughing, expecting her younger cousin not to get it right away, after all just waking up. "Anyways, it's Rachel."

She understood the joke, but chose not to respond with anything, except, "ha ha." Now to make her own joke, "well imagine that… Caller ID. It does work. Gosh, who would have ever thought of that?" The two family members chuckled for a moment. Faye continued on, "What did ya' need?"

Almost forgetting, that in fact Rachel was the one that called Faye. "Oh. Yes, you have that meeting with Alfred today. Correct?" A quick, uh huh was heard. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Nope. Rachel, you set this up for me, remember? But yeah, I would like to know what this is about. So please enlighten me." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rachel laughed at her cousin, and how her moods would change. Even when she was trying to be serious, it never did sound like it. Plus, the fact that she just woke up, made everything a little more humorous.

Not hearing Rachel's voice, Faye continued on. "You were planning on telling me. Right?"

"Of course I was. Alright; you always talk about wanting the perfect job. Correct?" Another, uh huh. "Well, I do believe, that I found that for you. No need to try and dress and impress. After all, it's Alfred." Another chuckle. "But I must be going, I will let Alfred tell you the rest."

"Oh, wait, wait. What's the catch?"

"Why would you assume there's any sort of catch?"

"Because I know you," Faye smiled and shook her head. "just tell me what the catch is, please."

"It's a secret."

"Wait, that's not even fai—" Getting interrupted by her cousin before she could finish complaining, let alone her word.

"No! The job, it's a secret." Raising her voice to get Faye to shut up, and then back to her normal voice, "that's the only _catch_."

"Ohhhh."

"Now I really have to get going, but not to worry, you will be told every detail. Just please be on time. I will call later, if I can. You better hurry up, you only have a half an hour."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with Alfred AND Ch 5

Chapter 4: Meeting With Alfred  
The meeting was at eight, and it was to take place Faye's apartment. Faye thought that was not the best place for it, but the choice was up to Alfred. On the plus side she didn't have to go anywhere else, and she had plenty of time to get ready. All she really had to do was quickly clean.

Quickly fixing up the living room and kitchen area, Faye looked at the clock. 7:59, scouting the two rooms real fast, everything looked good enough. She loved closets, that's where everything was shoved into.

_Knock_,_ knock_.

Knowing that was Alfred, she hurried to answer the door. Exchanging greetings, and "my, how you have grown." Then they proceeded.

After hearing her family friend explain everything, she sat there in awe. Amazed, stunned, and just plain not sure what to say. "Well my dear, what do you think?"

Silence.

Clearing his throat, Alfred continued. "Rachel really wants you to take this, position; I guess we could call it. So, I ask again. What do you think?"

Blinking a few times in a row, Faye forgot that he was speaking to her. "Hmm, well it seems easy enough. The pay is right, I get along with everyone." Pausing to think of how to put her next sentence.

"Will you take the job, uh, excuse me, the position?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Of course."

"Well, splendid."

"I just don't understand something though." Using her hands to lift her body up, to straighten her back. "So I would interfere with dangerous criminals?" throwing her hands in front of her, meaning it didn't make sense to her.

"Oh? Well not exactly." The elderly man looked a bit surprised by her comment. "Distracting. I guess is the best way, I could put it."

Alfred was doing his best to describe to Faye everything, of what she would do. He kept on repeating, "no one can know about this." as well as, "don't get yourself into trouble. He has 

enough to worry about, we don't need you lost, or kidnapped."

Knowing, finally what her job was defined as, she knew she could do it. "Make sure to always be awake at night, and watch for the sign. That's now your sign too!"

He finished by saying farewell, and that they would see each other soon.

Chapter 5: Relaxing Time  
writing in her journal, Faye turned on her radio, to drain her thoughts, onto the lined paper. Letting all her worries flow onto the paper.

-Okay, so I do understand what my new job is. I think. Here's what I think it is;

To basically be a distraction, before Bruce- I mean Batman comes. I think, I'm pretty much a spy. A civilian spy? I think. Well, I'm just going to go with that.

Alfred is saying, that I can't tell anyone about this. Well, duh, it makes sense. About everything. But I don't know in a way. Cause I'm going up against, the worse of the worse! Gangsters, mob, serial killers, rapists, etc!

I mean, I don't get anything for protection. Now that's just not fair. And! AND! How would this fit me? My personality? I'm _**LOUD!**_ NOT QUIET! Yeah, I'm good with sneaking around. I can talk my way out of almost anything. But; ugh. I don't know. I'll see how to goes.

One thing is for sure, it's definitely not going to be a dull job, that's for sure.


	5. Chapter 6: Highly Efficient

Chapter 6: Highly Efficient  
A man walks around an underground car garage. Talking out loud, in pure darkness. With just his eyes open, everything else **black!**

"That's the plan than. Mh-hmm. Sounds good to me, now, which mask should I wear? That's the real challenge here." An eerie laughter echoed the underground hideout.

Smacking his hands together, one big light source splashed into the room.

The man was hideous on purpose. His appearance looked, such as something that would haunt you in your dreams as a child. Wearing a purple jacket, and shirt, his vest was green, with a dark plaid tie.

His face; white smeared all over, resembling that of war paint. Black all over his eyes. Red all over his mouth. Huge streaks of the red, held high, in the place of a grin. Underneath the red, real scars. Both newly cut, and old scars stitched into his skin.

Turning to a man tied to a pipe. "Let's not have any hard feelings." His smile, as wicked as could be. He smiled, and held up to objects, one on each hand. "After all, I am asking you which mask."

Silence.

"Well… I'm stuck between these two."

Silence.

"Well then." He sounded offended, turning around and headed for the door.

Just getting done with his small conflict, it was time to start his newly made scheme.

"Let the game begin. Hehehehahaha!" Just about to hide his face, the lights went out. "What an efficient plan, if I do say so!"

A blood chilling scream rumbled the garage!

Waiting in her apartment, Faye was getting bored. Was she supposed to stay here? Or move around the city?

"Alfred missed a lot of minor details, I think." Giving a deep sigh, she left her apartment.

Looking down quickly, to make sure she was okay. Wearing a white tank top, and a pair of jeans. Simple. Walking down the street, she recalled her white top, "dang it, I'm supposed to blend in. Not stick out like a sore thumb."

Blowing it off, she just had to be sneakier, and swifter. Basically until she sees the bat signal. She can parade around town. First place; the alleys'!

Seeing all sorts of men, all looking very dangerous. Holding their weapons in the air. Some mugging innocent people. "No!"

Waking up from her slumber, panicked, that something dreadful might have occurred. "It. Was. Just. A. Dream." She told herself. "I just can't make stupid mistakes…"


	6. Chapter 7: Rethink

Chapter 7: Rethink  
(Alright I'm going to post 7 and 8, thanks for the support! Please review everyone. And let me know what you think. Should I go with this? Or that? Let me know! Please. Alright enough with that, he's the chapter;)

In the bat cave, more like a garage, or even underground hideout. Alfred and Brice Wayne stood talking to one another.

"Rachel's cousin? _Faye?_ You do realize that she's only a eighteen year old, teenage girl, right?" Bruce shook his head, unable to believe this "Why get her involved with this?"

"Master Wayne, you're the one who requested someone trustworthy. I believe that we can. We found that someone in this girl." Walking towards a table that popped out from a hidden area. Leaning on the hard device, he looked at Brice, awaiting a response.

"I have no doubt about that. You have known her longer, and are closer to her, than I. You know I trust you, I just think." Pause. "We need to rethink this one though." His expressions were nervous and worried.

"I can take care of myself; honestly, it was a good idea for a distraction. But still…"

"Sir? With all due respect, if I may, I already gave her the job. She is highly intelligent for her age." Usually, Alfred would challenge Bruce's requests, but this was a little different. Not wanting to admit, that he_ may_ be wrong. And made an error. A huge one at that. Someone is at risk!

"Go. Save her then, after all, you are Batman." Looking at his watch, than back at Bruce, "she will only be out at night. That's what she was instructed."

"Night!?" Bruce was getting annoyed. Breathing a heavy sigh, "Alfred, there's twenty-four hours in a day. Can you be any more specific?"

"Night. Master Wayne, I can only assume, as soon as the sun goes down."

Bruce threw his hands in the air, in fury. "Why didn't you say that before?"


	7. Chapter 8:Bank Robbery

Chapter 8: Bank Robbery  
(Sorry 7 was so short. 8 is a little longer. Please read and review.)  
Five guys, five clown masks, five brains, countless amounts of duffle bags for cash, handy tools, guns and muscles for protection. Or so they think.

"So who's this Joker guy?" The first clown asked. Two clowns came from a building window, skiing from across a thin wire.

On their way, were three more clowns. Meeting with the other two masked robbers.

"I hear he wears make up." One of the newly approached clowns responded, to his teammate's question.

The last three clowns, that just arrived, were the first to go inside the bank. Of course they needed to make an unforgettable entrance! One of the masks looked the most evil. Pure, satanic! He had a distinct red smear on his nose, and blue around his mouth. The person wearing the mask took the first gun shot.

The other two clowns began to yell; **"DOWN!"** and, **"GET DOWN"**

The same clown, which shot the gun, brought one of the duffle bags over to a counter. One of the other's, began pulling the bank employees over by the first clown.

Outside, with the first two clowns, were in the middle of cracking the code. "This joker guy isn't that bad. But, between five people…that share, isn't a lot."

The other clown grabbed a gun, from his holster. "You know, you're right. We should deduct one person."

**BANG**!

Back in the bank, some older man in the offices, was going insane, and decide to start firing at the three robbers. He got his shotgun from under his desk.

Words and gunshots were heard throughout the building. Flesh wounds to the clowns, as well as to others.

"I'll you something," the crazed man began. "Criminals have changed…"

Two clowns left. The red nosed clown bent down to grab some of the bags. Hearing the click of 

a pistol from behind, he was cautious. "Let me guess, the Joker told you to kill me?"

Avoiding the question, he responded with a, "Less people, the bigger the share."

A bus backed into the building, as well to the other clown. As the bus stopped, the clown driver got out of the bus through the emergency exit, in the back of the bus. To only meet his death! Looking at the last clown standing, minus himself.

"Jeez. Where's everyone else?"

Never getting the answer, instead, getting five bullets shot at him. Penetrating the skin, causing him to collapse over. Dead. The last and only clown made sure to take off his mask. Wanting to reveal himself. The Joker!

"See ya, boys! He tossed all the bags into the bus. Waving goodbye to those around him. Of course a smile, attached to sickening self.

Driving the bus out of the bank, as if nothing had ever happened. He blended in with all the other school buses, minus the few pieces of the ceiling, which quickly slid off the bus.


	8. Chapter 9: Up to Discuss

Chapter 9: Up to Discuss  
A/N: I want to thank all my readers, and especially the reviewers. Knowing that you hopefully like it so far. I want to thank ummidontknow, Submitted Approval, Lexy3643 and heyepic! Thanks everyone. Please guys review. It'll make me happy. Alright, ummidontknow has helped me a lot so I wanna thank her!

After her nightmare, so to call it, Faye thought she should do something about it, but what?

"I will be letting a lot of people down, especially since I already agreed to this."

She had let too many people down, and did not intend on reliving that.

Walking around her shit hole of an apartment, trying to think of something else. "I guess I have to be smarter. And I will need some sort of weapon, to defend myself." Sighing as she dialed Alfred's number.

Now on the phone; "Alfred, I'm not saying give me a gun, or a grenade. I need something though."

In the midst of trying to think of something, "what about a…"

"Dog."

"A dog?"

"Yes, Alfred, a dog."

All Alfred could think was; this is going to be one very looong conversation. "Now, explain. Why you'd want a dog to accompany you?"

Nearly snorting, she thought it was self explanatory, "to protect me, and to attack people."

"No, no, no! I'm going to stop you right there. Faye, darling, I still don't think that your comprehending your job."

"I'm not going to lie, I don't think so either."

"Alright. You are a distraction, only when it calls for it. Majority of your time, you are a spy. You may have to go undercover though."

"How undercover?"

"Know your limits."

Alfred sure did know how to confuse Faye, and probably not even on purpose. Deciding to end the phone conversation, at least before she got even more lost.

"Know your limits." Alfred's words just kept echoing through Faye's mind. As well as; "you may have to go undercover."

Her father was a dedicated man, he did whatever he had to, and to make sure the job got done! Neil, Faye's father, that was her inspiration, for the kind of person she wanted to be. At least for the most part.

She always thought she was more like her dad, than her mom. His words were words of advice. Hers, on the other hand, words of harsh criticism.

"Great now what do I do?" So many criminals in this town, who was she supposed to target first?

Just, exactly how safe was her job? She'd do just about anything for Rachel, Alfred and Bruce, but this was cutting close to the limits. Very close.

Looking out the window, a storm seemed to be brewing. Which meant it would become darker sooner. Also meaning, her job was coming closer.

"Almost time to go to work." she scuffed, while getting off her sofa.


	9. Chapter 10: Phone Call

Chapter 10: Phone Call  
The Joker had finished unloading all of_ his _money, from his previous location.

"Today was a good day. I got money, and even got too shoot a few people." He smiled, as he walked in a circle. "Now, it's time. Time to make a phone call."

Pulling out his phone, he dialed the same number from the other night. Waiting for his _friend _to pick up, he started _humming._

"Hello?" Came the same, young, female's voice from the other night.

"Hi Faye. Remember me?" Practically hearing her heart drop on the phone, he continued, "how are you doing?"

"I don't know you. Please. Stop calling." Her voice, cracked in between every two words or so.

Licking his lips for a second, than clearing his throat. "Fair enough, see you tonight! _Hehehahaha_!"

A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short. Hence why I'm posting 2 of them. I wanna thank my readers, and keep up those reviews. Please. Once again, ummidontknow has helped me a lot. So thanks to her, for some of the ideas in the future posts.


	10. Chapter 11: Mob Meeting

Chapter 11: Mob Meeting  
In the middle of the afternoon, in the usual spot, held a meeting. Every; mob, gang, whatever you wanted to call it, in Gotham City sat around a large table.

This was actual, top quality gangs. These men, made sure to align up with one another.

Black, White, Mexican, Italians, it didn't matter. For now there was an alliance. Now more than ever, these gangs pulled together.

"Something must be done!" shouted a big black man.

Various minutes passed by, almost every gang member had said at least one thing.

"Ha, ha, ho, ho ho." Came the Joker's voice. Every single person in the room looked at the new comer.

The Joker's eyes met with a few, of the couple dozens of men. "And," walking to the table, he went to the closest part of it. "I thought my jokes were bad."

The same black man, which made the first comment. Just prior to a few minutes ago, spoke again. "Give me one reason, why my boy," the other man, his henchman started to get up. "Shouldn't rip you apart."

As the henchman got up, he began to crack his knuckles, while headed to the Joker.

"I wanna show you guys something!" His voice filled with excitement.

Receiving lots of odd looks, the Joker didn't care though. Pulling a pencil from out of nowhere. Now looking at the newly approached black man, "wanna see a magic trick?"

"This outta be good." And, "A clown doing magic?" as well as; "Pssh. Who would have ever thought?" Were some of the comments spread throughout the room, made by some of the gang members.

Roughly grabbing the man's neck, "Now you see it…" tossing the henchman's head on the table directly on the eraser of the pencil.

Hearing a huge, **THUD **sound, as the Joker smashed his head. "Now you don't, it's _Magic_!"In a nonstop movement, the pencil lodged itself into the black man's head. He fell to the ground. Dead.

Dead. Because of the Joker's, so called _magic trick_!

"What the **HELL**!?" A man named, Salvatore Maroni yelled.

Now that he got everyone's attention, he told them what they had to do, if they wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"What are you suggesting?" A Mexican mean questioned. "What should we do?"

"That," Pointing his finger to the man. "is simple, good Sir. All you have to do is…" Pausing to lick his lips. "Kill the Batman."

"That's all?" A white bald man asked.

"Well that and, he has a little helper, that I just found out about."

"Well, his helper, oh, is he in for a treat." Sal smiled. Small chuckles erupted in the room. "What does he look like?"

Having a bigger smile, larger than usual, the Joker spoke. "Oh, you're all going to love this. His assistant, helper, whatever, is no boy, it's a _girl_!"

Few of the younger gang members rubbed their hands together, in delight. Another black man, Curtis, began to speak. "What should we do with her?"

Right before the Joker could open his mouth, a Mexican man asked what she looked like.

"Well… to answer both of your questions; let her live, bring her to me. Preferably alive." Letting out a crack of laughter, than continuing on. "You'll see what she looks like. Tonight."

Explaining what the girl and Alfred had talked about; how she has no weapons, as well as how the old man explained to try and blend in.

A/N: Oh boy, what happens next? Mwahaha. Okay, next chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter 12: A Plan would help

Chapter 12: A Plan Would Help  
Looking outside, Faye saw that the storm probably wouldn't occur.

"I guess I deserve that. I was getting my all my hopes up and everything." Being both nervous and anxious, about the whole job thing. To work for Bruce Wayne. Most would treasure that, not so much Faye. It was like her brother. But on the other side of things, Batman. She thought that was a little cooler. How many people can say they worked for Batman? Not too many.

Deciding on what to wear, she thought something casual. She kept telling herself, that she has to blend in. She choose not the prettiest of outfits, but oh well. A big, black hooded sweatshirt, dark denim jeans, and underneath the sweatshirt a red tank top. She thought it seemed alright, "okay, all my clothes are dark. I finally learned something from my dreams."

"Alright than…Now I just need to wait." Sometimes she felt a little on the dumb side, talking to herself. But for the most part she really didn't care. After all, she was expressing her feelings, it's not like she was harming anyone.

Sitting on the couch, she grabbed a navy blue pillow. It was soft, and had strings dangling from it. Touching the strings, she gripped onto them tight. While doing so, she slammed her eyes shut, "I have to think of something. This is dangerous, for all I know I may be killed. Tonight!" Lifting the pillow with her right hand, she held a strong grip, and then tossed it to the wall.

Sitting on the couch, she grabbed to the other pillow, being an exact duplicate to the other, she placed it in her lap. Folding her legs up, and straightening her back, she placed her hands, cupped over her face. Tearing began to stream down her skin.

"I have to be strong. I'm doing something to help others out." Wiping her eyes, she shoved her hair back, with her left hand. "I will take one for the team." Giving a heavy sigh she kept her head up. "Whatever happens happens. Everything happens for a reason."

After saying that her eyes were starting to turn bloodshot, more tear drops came spreading down her face. She couldn't so this alone. But in a sense she wasn't. "I'm just a spy, that's it. No one's going to harm me…" She lied to herself, knowing that's the exact opposite. "Besides, I didn't do anything to anyone; I'm just doing my job."

Faye continued to just lie away, she needed to stop crying. And she was pretty sure, that's would make her stop. False hope!


	12. Chapter 13: Action

Chapter 13: Action   
The Joker's plan for the night was not something usual. As a conclusion to his presentation, with the gang members; he got into a feud with one of the black men…he had to take care of that first!

The Joker had respect for people, but he lost all that towards people, when they called him a freak. He wasn't a freak. Well he was, but he didn't approve of other people calling him that.

Now, inside a different building, the harsh man continued his sentence.

"A 500.00 reward for that clown dead," being interrupted, one of his henchman announced that someone has _caught _the Joker.

Three; young hoodlums, came into the room, with a black bag claiming that the Joker was in it. And _dead_.

Ripping apart the garbage bag open, there rested the Joker. Even in _death_ he had a smile attached to his face. Turning to the three, young men, "500.00 for dead. " He repeated.

Feeling something clod and sharp at his throat. His men, about to pull out their weapons, to defend their leader. At least, until, they too were in just about the same predicament.

"How about alive?" Came in all too familiar voice.

The Joker stood up, and removed the bag with one hand. The other, held the blade, which was closing in on the leader.

"Would you like to know how I got these scars?" Pointing at the various scars, spread around his mouth. No one said anything. Silence filled the room. "Hmm, well, I'll take that as…you do!" Giggling at his comment.

"Well, my father was a drinker, an abusive one at that. While intoxicated, he was a different person." Pausing to lick his lips, "So. One night," continuing on, "daddy came home worse than ever. He started trying to fight my mother." Putting the story on hold, as he cleared his throat.

"Mom. Actually was going to harm my father. Oh, and boy, _Daddy _didn't like that! Not one bit! Let's just say, mom wasn't so lucky. So my father came for me next. I didn't do anything, except for watch."

Situating himself better, the Joker held the knife tighter.

"My father got a hold of me; he shoved a knife into my mouth, and said; why so serious?" Getting a deeper voice to mock his flesh and blood.

"He put the blade in my mouth." While saying that, he did the action as well, followed by "Than, he slid the knife across the inside of my mouth, while saying; let's put a smile on that face!"

Smiling he dropped the lifeless body, barely having a grip on it on the first place. Smiling, he looked around for some sort of object. "Ah." Grabbing a pool stick, and cracked it with his knee. "We have a spot open, in our little gang," he held the two pieces, one in each hand. "Today we are going to have tryouts. " He continued on.

"But only one person!" Throwing one of the ends over his shoulders, and dropping the other half on the ground in front of the three black men. His newly formed henchmen looked up at their leader. "Make it fast." He said as he walked out of the way, and out of the room.

All three, black men were on the floor, on all four. Looking at their weapon; half of a pool stick. They all knew what they had to do. They have killed many people in the past, but their own members? A bit harsh, perhaps?


	13. Chapter 14: First Encounter Part 1

Chapter 14: First Encounter Part 1  
Faye finished her dinner, hardly what most people would consider a dinner; a chicken TV dinner. Not wanting to eat much. After all, she didn't know what tonight consisted of. She may not have to do anything but walk, but it was better to be on the safer side. Especially with anything that had to do with her job.

The last thing she wanted was to vomit. Actually, not to get caught, well killed. She didn't want any of those things to happen. But she just knew that she had to be careful not to over eat.

Time, first it started off as a slow day. But than, after she started to calm down, it was speeding up a little. Which was starting to make the teenager nervous again. Looking at her charging phone, she saw she had a text message.

It read; Hey Faye. It's Rachel; I'm txtin u off of Harveys phone. That's why you don't recognize the number. Anyways… can we meet in private? Let I know, butt jus txt... Harvwers in a meeting… N I dunno how 2 works dis stupid thing!

Smiling at her cousin's message. How she tried with grammar, and then pretty much said screw it. Texting back; Yeah, we can do that. Ugh, you choose the spot than. And give me a time, and I will be there.

Setting her phone down, awaiting a response, she put her shoes on. After doing that, she checked her phone. 1 new message.

Yeah well how bout da alleyway by the park 9-issshhh?

Looking up at the clock, it was about 8:15 p.m. Agreeing with the text message, and grabbing her keys, than she was off.

Debating about bringing a flashlight, it was going to be somewhat dark outside. Even of the actual storm didn't come, the darkness would stay. Not knowing if the street lights would be on yet. As well as a jacket. With her luck as she would be walking, it would start to pour on her.

"Hmm… I think I'll be alright. It's not that cold." Smiling as she left her apartment building. "Besides, there's always street lights."

Swinging her house keys in between her index and middle finger; walking down the street, switching from the sidewalk, as well as the middle of the street. After doing that for a good couple of minutes, Faye thought it was pretty unsafe. So in the end, she stuck with just the sidewalk.

Looking around the area, no one was on the street; it seemed like a ghost town.  


A/n: Sorry so short, I wanted to update, there will be two parts, but as one chapter. Please keep up the reviews! Thanks for everyone that has helped me, you know who you are. Ummidontknow!! Once again sorry so short on this chapter Next chapter should be up in a few hours!


End file.
